List of Minor Characters
This page lists characters that don't warrant writing them a whole separate page for one reason or another. These characters may or may not be changed, removed, developed upon further, or possibly get their own standalone page. Please refer to Template:Character for details on character infoboxes. A Akira Kurosawa Young adult striped hyena that was close friends with Jaydin Eversnow throughout high school continuing through early twenties. Aesthetic of a young Japanese lazy delinquent. Casual lover to Jaydin. Alexsei Chort Kincaid |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English, some Japanese |eyes = Yellow, with black sclera |hair = Black, hangs to mid-back |species = Mako/Blacktip Reef Shark |height = 6'2" (188cm) |weight = 47lbs (67kg) |sex = Male |blood_type = O- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense - |occupation = Information Systems Specialist |education = High School Diploma, currently working on a BS for Software Engineering and Information Technology Security |creator = Ovrcast |ethnicity = }}Aleksei's mother died during his birth, and with no father in the picture, was sent to be raised in one of Overcast's many orphanage. The boy learnt from a young age that to come out ahead, he would need to work harder than everyone else around him. This determination helped him blaze through grade school, the boy consistently near or at the top of his classes. He picked up an interest of computer as a young age, eventually taking up programming first as a hobby, then a passion. He would start competitively swimming in middle school and continues through his first year of high school, winning multiple competitions and championships. He also took up an interest in shooting during his later high-school years, earning a Class II license by the time he was a senior, participating in many small casually competitive marksman competitions. To support his firearm interests, Alex started working in his junior year of high school, spending time both serving in restaurants and doing IT in an electronics store. There he discovered a interest in the more security-orientated side of information technology. After he graduated high school, he signed up with the CMF, enlisting as a IT specialist at Ramiel CMB. He now splits his time between work and studying at Kadic Academy. B Bérenger James Eversnow |gender_identity =Male |citizenship = |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English and Russian |eyes =Red |hair = |species =Snow Leopard |ethnicity = |height = ( cm) |weight = |sex =Male |blood_type = |affiliations =ASC Department of Justice *Security Forces - ASC Department of Civilian Affairs *Public Safety & Health Service - |occupation =Security Forces Coroner/Cremator |education =Master of Science in Nursing |alma_matar = |family =Vega Eversnow Garland Eversnow Jaydin Eversnow Keydin Eversnow |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Biological father to Garland Eversnow and subsequently the grandfather of Jaydin and Keydin Eversnow. Was put through a military academy instead of high school and served one term in the Security Forces. Currently a coroner (autopsy worker) and cremator. Has permanent resting bitch face, however is respectful and polite. Brayden Michael Knapp |gender_identity =Male |citizenship =Cyberian |nationality =British Cyberian |native_language =English |eyes =Brown |hair = |species = Golden Eastern European Shepherd |height = ( cm) |weight =189lbs ( kg) |sex =Male |blood_type = |affiliations =ASC Department of Justice *Border ADS - |occupation =Border ADS |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family = |creator =AceTheMech |designer =}} Young adult Eastern European Shepherd with golden and yellow coloring. Recently joined the Border ADS (Aerial Drone Surveillance). Born in Dover, England, he along with his family emigrated to Decatur, Cyberia when he was five years old. From there he became best friends with Dean Love, becoming the voice for his nearly-mute friend. They have remained good friends despite splitting off on different career paths.While not as attached to his, Brayden does also posses a mask, which he wears on his off-time. Despite his curiosity and adventurous nature getting him into trouble at times, Brayden is overall considered to be a good-natured and friendly person who takes care of those close to him. An Extrovert to Dean's Introvert, Brayden can usually be found around socializing with others, and thus has a large circle of friends. D Dean Andrew Love |gender_identity =Male |citizenship =Cyberian |nationality =Cyberian |native_language =English |eyes =Blue |hair = |species =Eastern European Shepherd |height = ( cm) |weight =195lbs ( kg) |sex =Male |blood_type =O+ |affiliations =ASC Department of Justice *Riot Control Corps - |occupation =Riot Control Corps |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family = |creator =AceTheMech |designer =}}Young Adult Eastern European Shepherd with Raccoon markings and coloring. Recently joined Riot Control Corps where, despite his comparatively smaller stature and quiet, kind demeanor, makes up for his lack of physical presence and intimidation via his wit and manipulation. Dean wears a mask on most occasions, except when it is necessary or required to take it off. Is close friends with Brayden Knapp, having known each other throughout their childhood. G Gabriel Herrera e Ybarra Co-worker to Jaydin Eversnow, Akira Kurosawa and Samuel Redford. Comes from a traditional Spanish family that pushes for him to continue the lineage. Harbors feelings for Jaydin, however is troubled by the casual subtle relationship between Jaydin and Akira. H Heather Hathorne Married mother of two twin brothers. Served one term (four years) in the military. Rather than reenlist, she stayed home to raise her children. Hunter Hathorne Loyal husband, and father to twin sons. Works a well-paying construction job. I Ian Mark Sankson |occupation =Tank Commander |education = |alma_matar = |family = |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Roxanne's tank commander. Irina Tavash |gender_identity = Female |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red |hair = Black |height = ( cm) |sex = Female |blood_type = A+ |affiliations = ASC Department of Civilian Affairs *Public Security - |occupation = Public Security Section 1 Director of Section 1 (2156-2168; 2172- ) |education = Bachelors of Science in Criminal Justice |alma_matar = Raikov University |family = Raven Tavash (Daughter) |creator = Ovrcast }}Irina was born August 16th, 2139, in Overcast, Cyberia. Her father, Vladimir Sokolov, was a retired military man, an angry drunk who was mentally and physically abusive towards both his wife and daughter. Her mother, Anastasia Sokolov, was a cowed, fearing woman, fully broken down by her husband. Irina was born with a strong spirit though, and never let her father break her down no matter how much he tried too. After a particularly violent incident between her parents, Irina was taken from her home when she was ten, being placed into a loving foster family. The combination of being rescued from her personal hell by a police officer and her new father being a being a police chief cemented her desire to be a police officer. Now in a proper family environment, Irina did well through he grade school years, applying to the CMF the day after her graduation ceremony. After passing through training, she was assigned to Metro, working under her foster father. A combination of her fierce dedication to the force, a tireless work ethic, sharp eyes and an even sharper mind made Irina highly successful police woman. By the end of her three terms with Metro, the now Gunnery Sergent had a wide array of large scale drug and gang busts under her belt. As happy as she was with her career at this point, however, Irina started to feel that it was time to move onto to the next level, and started planning her next move. Nearing the end of her third term, a new recruit caught her eye, a massive bull shark named Riku. Sharks were rare in the technological city, especially one with that man's stature, and even though he showed a overly-aggressive side occasionally, she still found his company enjoyable. She would spend a good amount of time with the young man, mentoring him as her father mentored her, even thought it were obvious that his size would soon disqualify him from staying with Metro long. With her plans to leave for Raikov University in Kherson set, Irina's third term would be her final as an enlisted woman. Her farewell party was a spectacular event, and it was here she was finally able to bed the young but impressive Tavash, the lady spending a long and pleasant evening with the young man. She left Overcast a few days later, satisfied with her work in the city and excited for her future. Unbeknown to her, her fling a few days previous had a lasting effect. She was pregnant, though she wouldn't know until she were long gone from Overcast. Once the pregnancy became known, she faced a tough decision. She realize that as much as she had wanted a child, she didn't want to give up her career for it. Thankfully, after a long discussion with Riku, the pair decided that with monetary support, Irina would both be able to attend school and raise her child. She would take the Tavash surname at this point, wanting to honor and pass on this man's name and not the name of her horrible birth father. As usual for her, Irina did well getting through school, although she wasn't able to spend as much time with her child as she wanted. At thirty-four. she would Raikov University at the top of her class with a BS in Crimial Justice, setting out back out to her home city, eager to take up roles as both a mother and as a Police Officer. While she wasn't able to rise nearly as fast through the officer ranks as she did the enlisted, steady and excellent work brought Irina success. She now serves as the Director of Section One, head of Public Security's Metro section. J Jeremiah Bullow Large man, husband, and father of five siblings. Was a high school bully. Works for the government as an intelligence and interrogation agent. Is well-trained in mental manipulation. L Lukas Hawke |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |species = Maned Wolf / German Shepard |height = ( cm) |weight = 208lbs (94kg) |sex = Male |blood_type = AB- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *National Guard - (2200- ) |occupation = Tank Technician |education = High School Diploma |family = Marcus Hawke (Father) Melissa Soloklov (Mother) Bruce Hawke (Uncle) Lillian Hawke (Aunt) |creator = Ovrcast }}Luke was born in Texas, Cyberia in 2180. His father, Marcus, was a professional small and medium sized vehicle mechanic. His mother, Melissa, was a high-level bank accountant. Luke would live in Texas for the first two years of his life, raised lovingly by both of his parents. However, an amicable breakup between his parent lead to Marcus to take his infant son to Overcast, where he had family that could help him raise Luke. The pair would settle down quickly in Overcast, now living close to Luke's aunt and uncle. His uncle, Bruce, was a retire heavyweight boxer, famous in the city for his near flawless 48-2 record that spanned over thirteen years. He now owns a prestigious boxing gym, a place where Luke would spend much of his time growing up. Luke did reasonably well through his grade school years, but it would be obvious that his attentions were generally focused elsewhere. The young boy would pick up a love for both mechanical work and boxing, spending nearly as much time working with his father as at his uncle's gym. While he was adept with car modding, Luke turned out to be a formidable boxer, a combination of long, lightning quick limbs and a near genius for the sport guaranteeing him a professional career in the sport if he wanted, but Luke's passions lay elsewhere. After graduating high-school, Luke would work at his father's shop for a few more year, assisting his father until he was ready to move on. He would then apply for and join the CMF, finally able to pursue his true interests of much larger scale mechanical work. He would breeze through his basic and mechanincal training classes and would soon be deployed to the National Guard's armor section as a tank mechanic. His charisma, previous experience and quick learning soon shot him up to Lance just after his second enlistment. M Maria Bullow Mother to Sylvia Bullow, blissfully unaware of the mental manipulation her husband and their sons were inflicting on their only daughter. R Raven Veliona Tavash |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red |hair = Black |species = Blacktip Reef Shark / Bull shark |height = ( cm) |sex = Female |blood_type = AB+ |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *Riot Control Corps - (2193- ) |occupation = Riot Control |education = Bachelors of Science in Electrical Engineering Bachelors of Science in Computer Engineering |alma_matar = Kadic Academy |family = Irina Tavash (Mother) Riku Tavash (Father) |creator = Ovrcast }} Raven Tavash was born April 14th, 2171, the only child of Irina Tavash. While born in Kherson, she moved to Overcast before she formed any memories of that city. Although she didn't see her mother all that much growing up, she was raised well by some of her mother's closer friends, most military mothers themselves. While Raven was curious as to why she didn't have a father, Irina would constantly waylay an concrete explanation, telling the young girl she'd explain everything once she were older. Raven developed a fascination with martial arts from a young age, initially showing interest in a locally taught class of krav maga. She would be allowed to enroll in it's classes once she turned six, and it'd be the first in many martial arts that she would learn. By the time she finished college, she would have experience with Akido, Boxing, Brazilian Kickboxing and Jeet Kun Do. Raven did well in grade school, being pushed and mentored well by the small handful of women that raised her. As she approached high-school, she was encourage to pick up an endurance-based sport, which led to her getting into competitive track running through her school years, a sport she ended up doing very well in it. Once graduating, Raven was convinced to attend collage instead of heading straight to the military. Wanting to challenge herself, she decided to go for a dual major at Kadic academy, majoring in both Electrical and Computer Engineering, with minors in mathematics and micro-electronics. After graduating, as she was now over the height limit for Metro, Raven enrolled with the Riot Control corps, intending to follow her mother in a military-orientated career path. The Corps were eager to have someone with her size, combat experience and endurance. While she proved a capable grunt, her interests lied much more in a leaders role than a followers role. Her chance to raises in the ranks came shortly after her second enlistment, becoming a WO-1 before her fifth year in the corps. Over the next three terms, she became an shining example of a what a RC officer should be, her charisma and knowledge saving her squads from situations that were close to becoming disasters to getting them out of what should have been bloodbaths without a scratch. Her luck ran out when she was thirty-three however, when what should have been a routine raid on a drug storage facility turned into a bloodbath. Raven and her squad were ambushed with heavy weaponry and explosives, the gang that ran the drugs someone knowing they were going to be raidid. Although backup was only a minute few minutes away, only three members of her squad of fifteen survived. Raven was wounded heavily, a RPG explosion nearly completely taking off her right arm, almost dying from shock and bloodless before being rescued. She would end up losing the injured arm from the shoulder down. Initial physical recovery took nearly six months, the mental wounds needing nearly nine to be mostly taken care of. In the end, she would come out stronger from the experience, if also a bit more paranoid and overtly cautious at times. With significant contribution from both her parent, she was able to afford a top of the line cybernetic replacement, nerve and tissue connection technology allowing her to regain and even slightly exceed her old martial skills over the next few years. She currently serves as a hand-to-hand and basics firearm instructor for RC, as she decides if she wants to stay as a warrant officer or move to be an RC officer. S Samuel Dancer Redford III Young adult canid that gets bored easily when alone. Likes to go out and will eagerly invite friends to go along with him. Saboteur Hathorne Playful and energetic one of two husky brothers. Sebastian Hathorne More well-behaved one of two husky brothers. V Vega Lahti Eversnow Wife to Bérenger Eversnow and mother to Garland Eversnow. Vesna Volkov Mother of Riku Tavash; executed by authoritarian neo-soviet regime for willingly losing track of government property. W William Henry Blackburn |occupation =OTH Radar Operator (2156-2163) |education = |alma_matar = |family = |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Infamous serial killer, sadist, and rapist. Was the subject of a botched execution by firing squad. Y Yuri Vidalis |gender_identity = Male |nationality = Cyberian |native_language = Russian and English |eyes = Red Iris, Black Sclera; Vertically Slitted Pupils |hair = N/A |species = Western Dragon |height = 7'8" (234cm) |sex = Male |blood_type = AB- |affiliations = ASC Department of Defense *Riot Control Corps - (2193- ) |occupation = Riot Control |education = High School Diploma, BS In Business Management |alma_matar = Volgin Academy |family = Drago Vidalis (Father) Sylvia Vidalis (Mother) |creator = Ovrcast }}Yuri was born May 8th, 2173, the first and only kid of his family. His parents were the owner of several banks in Overcast, and the family was extremely well off. The young dragon wasn't given everything on a silver platter by his parents, however. His father was a hard, serious man, and taught Yuri from an early age that if he wanted something, he would have to work hard for it. His unnatural size and strength combined lead to Yuri being a harsh bully while going through grade school, at most small scuffles and other minor violent incidents, which never amount to move than a few scratches or bruises. This lasted up until the young man hit puberty, where those tendencies started to become much more sadistic in nature. After the teenage dragon put three of his middle school classmates into the hospital after a small disagreement, Drago scolded his son in public, promising that he would break his son of his bullying ways. In private, however, he started to teach his son how to to better use his charisma to get what he wants first, and how to let out his sadistic urges in a way that will never be found out. In Drago's views, his son's tendencies were necessary for a good business man, but discretion was also just as important. Soon after, the young man became a model citizen to the public, a top student in all of his class, often running for student leadership positions and running them well. He would get into MMA midway through his middle school years, the young drake quickly showing that he was greatly talented in the art of fighting. Even though he would continually be suspected in various assaults that happened around him, there was never enough evidence to more than vaguely hint that Yuri was involved. After graduating high-school, Yuri immediately started attending the prestigious Volgin Academy, one of the leading business focused collages in the nation. During his years there, he continues to hone his martial skills along with his firearm knowledge and experience, knowing he would be joining the Riot Corps as soon as he graduated. Three years later, he applied to and was accepted into the CMF. Since his size restricted him from joining Metro, he was taken into the Riot Control's ranks. He would spend the next nine years steadily raising through the enlisted ranks, his charisma, intelligence and sheer size and stamina making him near a model officer, if one disregarded the steady stream of complaints of excess force and police brutality that followed him. After his promotion to Staff Sargent, Yuri decided it was time to work towards a WO position, wanting to start learning leadership skills instead of just following. On his thirty-second birthday, he would obtain his commission, and would immediately start working to become a Chief Warrant Officer. Z Zvonimir Tavash Father of Riku Tavash; New Red Army conscript. Executed by demand of neo-soviet regime due to unauthorized sexual relations with a female factory worker. Category:Characters